


The Next Step

by Nbnysh



Series: Shance - Nonsexual Daddy Kink [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, He can't have sex so he watches Lance get off, Kitten Lance, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Panty Kink, Sexual Dysfunction, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sub Lance (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nbnysh/pseuds/Nbnysh
Summary: Shiro and Lance have been playing non-sexually for a few months still, and Shiro has become frustrated with himself - he's either horny and not hard, or hard and completely triggered by sex and touch. Lance finds Shiro in one of these moods, offers to help, and puts on a little show for his Daddy. Watching his Kitten serves as VERY therapeutic for Shiro, in more ways than one.....





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to everybody who wanted more nonsexual stuff.. I promise there will be more nonsexual Daddy kink Shance in the future... This was just the natural progression of what I started writing! I hope you still like it!

Shiro was horny.

He was laying in his and Lance's bed, reading his book, and he was so so horny. Where this sudden feeling was coming from? Who knows, but he was feeling some kind of way. However, by looking at his cock, you wouldn't have thought so. Fuck. Shiro thought to himself, it had been months since he was able to function 'normally' without his PTSD acting up whenever him and Lance became sexually intimate. He was either able to get hard, but not able to engage in sex due to triggers, or he was so horny we was certain he would be able to make it past the mental blocks, but his cock wouldn't respond. He had cried tears of frustration on more than one occassion and had been soothed by Lance almost every time, that boy took such good care of him, but it still hurt.

It hurt a place deep inside of Shiro where he felt trapped. It felt like everything he wanted and everything his body wanted were two totally different things, in constant battle with one another. He wanted to be able to play with Lance again, hell, he wanted to be able to just get Lance off again without spiralling into a panic attack. It felt debilitating, like he was a prisoner of his own body and his mind just wasn't strong enough to get out, and here come the tears. 

Shiro shook, sobbing lightly and trying to bury his face in his hands to muffle out the sound. Lance was in the adjoining bathroom getting ready for bed and was going to be walking into their room any second. But Shiro couldn't stop the tears, what kind of a Daddy wasn't able to make his kitten feel good? What kind of dominant showed this much weakness in front of their submissive? Shiro knew he was playing to rigid stereotypes but his mind clung onto them and welcomed them in, he felt like a failure. This isn't what Lance signed up for, this isn't what he wants, what he needs. Shiro hiccuped and took in a large breath, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating as the heels of his palms pressed harder into his traitorous eyes.

"Hey babe, what time is your meeting tomorrow? I was thinking I could meet you for lunch aft-" Lance was speaking, he was walking out of the bathroom and speaking to Shiro. The smaller man strolled out of the ensuite untying his silk robe, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs, when he caught the tail end of one of Shiro's whimpers, "Shiro?" Lance looked up as he stepped through the doorway, immediately rushing to his boyfriend's side when he saw Shiro hunched over with his hands glued to his face, book laying open and abandoned in his lap, "Shiro, babe, whats wrong?" Lance's voice was high and worried, desperately needing Shiro to say something, anything to calm his nerves.

Shiro sobbed harder as Lance's arms wrapped around him, he let his body fall into the embrace, not unlike how Lance had came to him in tears just a few days prior. Shiro balled up his fists and lightly pounded them on Lance's chest, knuckles turning white from restraint.

"I can't fucking deal with this anymore!" Shiro spat through gritted teeth, another fresh wave of tears overtaking him as more sobs wracked his body, "It's so unfair," he said more quietly, sounding wet and sad, so so sad,

"I know Shiro, I know," Lance cradled his boyfriend's head, tucking it into his chest as he read the situation. It couldn't have really been anything else as this was the only thing Shiro or himself had gotten remotely upset about in the past few months. "Remember you always tell me to use my words? Whats going on in there," he said as he lightly tapped Shiro's head, always the one to try and lighten things up when they started getting a little too heavy, as they often do inside Shiro's head. Shiro sniffed and wiped his eyes unceremoniously on Lance's shirt, still keeping his head buried,

"It's gonna sound so stupid," he laughed, his tone humourless,

"Nothing you say is ever stupid Takashi," Lance whispered softly, pressing his lips to the crown of Shiro's head. The use of his full name always helped Shiro relax, an almost maternal aura causing the larger man to relax just slightly into Lance's hold. Shiro sniffed again, almost comically, sucking in an unattractive bit of snot that was threatening to escape his nostril,

"I'm... Lance, fuck, I'm so fucking horny and I can't fucking get it up and when I can I freak the fuck out and it's just not fucking fair!" He pulled back from Lance's embrace and dug his hands into his hair, trying his best not to pull it out from its roots. Frustratingly, Shiro leaned backed against the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm 25 fucking years old, this shouldn't be happening to me, I'm fucking young!"

"Shiro..." Lance tried to reach out and touch Shiro's forearm only to have it jerked away, "Takashi...." Shiro pulled away again. Lance frowned before a fleeting idea made it's way into his mind, he reached out a third time and said, "Daddyy~" in the cutest, most sing-song voice he could muster, and Shiro let him wrap a hand around his tense forearm. Shiro peeked through one eye and Lance smirked, he won.

"Not fair..." Shiro grumbled, relaxing both arms and bringing them limply to his sides, Lance scooted himself in tighter to Shiro's torso, carefully bookmarked the larger man’s page and set the book on their side-table,

"You're getting overwhelmed Daddy, I think its fair," he tucked his legs up under his body and placed both hands on Shiro's face, "I wanna make the rules right now Daddy, I wanna help!" leaning in and giving Shiro a small peck on the lips, Lance practically bounced in place with excitement,

"What did you have in mind, kitten?" Shiro laughed to himself, he gave in so fast to this man,

"Well...." a blush started to spread over Lance's face, now this was getting interesting, "If you'll let me....."

"Spit it out baby," Shiro said smiling, wiping the tears from his face,

"Well, I was thinking... since Daddy's cock won't come to play with me..." Shiro groaned at that, Lance hadn't talked about his cock in... a very long time, "I could play with myself...." Lance bit his lip shyly, "and you could watch me.... maybe? I don't know, its silly," Lance started rambling, bring his hands off of Shiro and covering his face in the absolute cutest display of embarrassment Shiro had ever seen in his life,

"Kitten," Shiro spoke softly, pulling Lance's hands away from his reddening face, "That sounds... amazing, honestly," and Lance switched gears in a way that was so Lance as his face broke out in a smile,

"Really!?!?!?!? Yay!!!! Okay, uh, uh... you get comfortable okay Daddy? Whatever you want to wear, I'm gonna go put on my special panties and my collar okay???" Lance was so cute when he got like this, Shiro couldn't hide his smile. He practically forgot everything he was worried about before, that is, until he went to push down his boxer briefs and saw his soft cock barely twitching with interest. Shiro frowned, but made himself take a deep breath, push his boxers off the rest of the way and settle himself into a more comfortable position sitting up against their headboard.

How was this going to go? They hadn't tried anything like this yet, it would be a huge step in Shiro's recovery, or it could be a huge step in the wrong direction. But Shiro didn't care, he just wanted to be intimate with his boyfriend again, with his kitten. Playing without sex was honestly amazing, and a bit of a life changer for Shiro and for their relationship in general, but he would be lying if he said he never wanted to go back to the way things were. Shiro closed his eyes and attempted to even out his breath, he imagine the way Lance used to look spread out with his little hole on display, or the noises he used to make when Shiro's tongue speared him, or how pretty he looked choking on Shiro while he fucked himself into his throat. Shiro shivered, he opened his eyes, full of hope, and took a look at his cock, still soft. Shiro was about to groan in frustration when he heard a small voice clearing it's throat,

"Ahem," Lance said impatiently, clearly posed and leaning in the frame of the bathroom door. Shiro scanned his kitten's body, taking in every inch. Lance was ethereal, honestly, his legs seemed to extend into the floor and up through his torso -long, lean muscle, so well-defined with the smoothest, most decadent looking skin pulled tight across it. The slender dips of his hipbones, the slight muscle of his pecs, the broadness of his shoulders and the sinewy strength in his arms as they were placed on one hip and leant against the door frame. He looked absolutely breathtaking, the fact that he was wearing baby blue panties that did little to hide the hard outline of his cock was just icing on the cake. Shiro growled low in his throat,

"Oh kitten, come closer, you look stunning," Shiro held himself back from making embarrassing grabby hands at his kitten, instead reaching out one in a small come-hither gesture,

"Do I look pretty Daddy? Is this okay?" The questions held a double meaning of course, was Shiro okay with this? With the level of nudity? With the entire situation? How far was this going to go?

"You look like the most beautiful kitten I have ever seen, c'mon baby let Daddy pet you," and Lance crawled onto their bed with help from Shiro's guiding hand, he sat prettily with his legs tucked under his butt and his hands went to his lap, "oh you look so pretty baby kitten, sitting so nicely for Daddy and doing all of this for him," Shiro reached up to softly pet Lance's cheek, his hand running from his hair down to his neck and back up, Lance keened and leaned into his touch,

"You always take care of me Daddy, I wanna take care of you too," Lance's eyes were closed as he spoke, slowly letting himself get lost in his subspace,

"What else do you want to do my sweet, sweet kitten?" Shiro asked, his voice dipping lower, soft but gravelly, a beautiful contradiction,

"Can I sit on your lap Daddy? While.. while I..." he was getting shy, as usual, the further Lance slipped into his headspace the more bashful and sickly sweet he became,

"C'mon kitten, tell Daddy," Shiro grinned mischievously as he softly commanded his kitten to speak,

"It's naughty....." Lance ducked his head down and bit his lip, trying to stop himself from leaning too hard into Shiro's touch but failing,

"You can use your naughty words baby, its just me, you're allowed," Shiro encouraged, fuck, his heart felt so full like this, like being Lance's Daddy was what was right. This was what he was meant to do, as crazy as that seemed, these were the moments where Shiro felt purpose,

"I wanna sit on Daddy's lap while I... w-while I play with my cock, I-I want Daddy to be able to see it really good," Lance stole a glance at Shiro as he spoke, meeting each others eyes for a brief moment, enough for Lance to see how blown his Daddy's pupils were, how much he wanted this. Shiro sucked in a breath, his chest felt so tight as the words left Lance's lips, his soft, pink, perfect lips,

"Well, what are you waiting for kitten? Come on," Shiro said and slid himself a bit further down the bed, just enough so his head was propped up but his body was lain flat on the mattress. Lance moved to straddle Shiro's tummy, sitting right above his still-soft cock, his own hard member still straining against the little blue panties as the tip poked out the waistband,

"You're sure this is okay Daddy?" Lance checked again,

"Would it make you feel better if I said green baby?" - Green was their safe word for 'good' when they were able to play out some of their more intense scenes,

"Yes! Perfect Daddy, green green green," Lance seemed to sing to himself as he wiggled his barely covered ass and settled himself into position, "I'm uh, how should I start Daddy?" that question sparked an idea in Shiro,

"Kitten, I'm not going to touch you okay? I don't think Daddy can do that yet, but I'm going to tell you what to do, alright?" Lance nodded enthusiastically in reply, "Okay, good, I want you to close your eyes for me kitten.. I want you to just sit there and think about how touching your wet little cock is gonna feel, can you do that for me?" Shiro's voice was gruff, and Lance followed his directions in an instant.

Lance held his hands on his thighs, squeezing them tightly to refrain from touching himself as he slid his eyes closed and began imagining his own touch. Without prompt, Lance began rocking his hips just slightly against Shiro's muscled tummy, "Uh uh, kitten, hold yourself still for Daddy," Shiro scolded lightly, Lance froze at the command. "That's it baby, just keep still and imagine your hands rubbing all over yourself, up and down, maybe one of your hands goes and cups your balls, maybe one starts playing with your head, maybe you lick a bit of your pre-come off of your fingers," Lance moaned at that, he dropped his head back and clenched his hands until the knuckles went white,

"D-daddyy.... Now you're not being fair," Lance whined, eyes still closed and head tossed back, Shiro chuckled and brought his arms back to rest behind his head,

"I guess I'm not, and I do really want to see you touch yourself baby..." Lance was whining and nodding his head almost aggressively,

"Please Daddy, please!"

"Okay okay fine, I always let you win too easy, but fine. I want you to keep your eyes closed though kitten, but you can start playing with the head of your cock okay?" Shiro shivered as he spoke, he hadn't felt this turned on since before his PTSD diagnosis, and although his cock was still unbelievably soft, he felt like the rest of his body was on fire in such a deliciously good way.

Lance brought his head back to normal and slowly allowed both of his hands to creep up his thighs, teasing himself in much the same way Shiro would tease him if he were the one touching him, until he reached the head of his cock, which was absolutely dripping. Lance bit his lip and moaned quietly as one hand held his cock steady while the other brought three fingers to rub around the edges of his head - up to the tip, around the sides, under the ridge, he explored himself.

"Nngh, feels really good Daddy, m'so wet already," Lance purred,

"I see that kitten, you're gonna make a mess of those pretty little panties of yours," Shiro growled in response, "I really do love it when you get all wet and messy for me though, kitten," he was enthralled, Lance was barely touching himself but the little squeaks and moans escaping his lips were getting Shiro lost in the best way, "Okay kitten, I want you to pull those panties down so I can see your cock and your balls okay?" Lance obliged happily, tucking the underwear just behind his sack so everything was on display,

"Like this Daddy?" he asked happily, he basically knew the answer as Shiro groaned low in his throat the minute all of him was on display,

"Just like that baby boy, so good... Okay I want you to stroke yourself slowly alright? You can use one hand to stroke your cute little dick and the other to squeeze your balls okay?" Shiro's voice was so breathy but he clung on to the shred of dominance that still resided in his tone like he was about to lose it,

"Mmmm, yeah Daddy, yeah s'okay" Lance replied mindlessly, his voice was airy and light, like he couldn't get a deep breath in even if he tried. Lance was fighting very hard to keep hold of his words already, working himself up to a nonverbal state given the amount of ecstasy thrumming through his veins. He grasped his reddening cock lightly with one hand, as the other trailed seductively down across his hip and in towards his sack - nicely placed on display from the panties sitting snug behind them, "are you watching me Daddy?" Lance asked,

"Yes kitten, I'm watching every move you make with your precious little hands, tell me how it feels, how your hand feels on your cock," Shiro was so glad Lance's eyes were closed, he felt like he was devouring him with his own gaze - eyes permanently trained on Lance's throbbing dick and vision blurring at the edges. 

"My hands are r-really warm Daddy, nnngh, squeezing myself tight just like you do... My hands feel so soft, uh- I wa-wanna go faster Daddyyy," Lance pouted as he finished his sentence; meanwhile, Shiro was mesmerized by his kitten's soft, slow moving hands fondling his balls and tugging at his cock. Lance whined again for emphasis and Shiro snapped out of his daze,

"Mmm, yeah Kitten, you're doing so good, you can go faster... Show me how you touch yourself when Daddy's not around, let me hear you," Shiro commanded, voice gruff as he tried not to wheeze from the ways Lance was repeatedly taking his breath away,

"Uh, uh, thank y-you Daddy- ah!" Lance began speeding up his hand, he took the hand away from his tight little sack and brought it to his lips, slipping his pointer finger in and running his tongue over it, Shiro moaned at the sight. The hand on Lance's cock began working in twists and pulls, occasionally rubbing the palm of it over the head as the finger from between Lance's plush, bitten lips came down to rub against a nipple, "AH- F-fuckk, Daddy yeah, yeah," he whined, voice growing higher in pitch as he moved closer and closer to orgasm,

"That's it baby boy, you look so pretty, so good for Daddy, don't stop baby," Shiro egged on with encouraging words, he felt almost as blissed out as Lance looked just watching the beautiful kitten squirming on his lap, he knew his cock wasn't taking any interest but inside he felt like he was on fire- shooting towards an orgasm in his mind just as Lance was in front of him,

"aahhHHH, oh, oh fuck- fuck Daddy!" Lance was pinching and pulling on the other nipple now, hard by the looks of it, holding his eyes shut more tightly than ever, "oh shit, oh shit shit, Daddyyy"

"Are you gonna come for me kitten? Gonna come all over yourself and make a mess like a good boy?" Shiro was trying his hardest to hold his body still, not wanting to jostle the kitten writhing on top of him, his hands were still resting behind his head but his muscles were stiff, pulled taught with anticipation, "come on kitten, come on,"

"Yes, yesyesyes Daddy I'm so-o-o, oh god, oh fuck," the hand on Lance's cock was a blur, he was practically bouncing on Shiro, lost in his pleasure. The hand on his chest was frozen, focusing solely on the friction on his dick, Shiro could see his body tensing, he was so so, "so close-ose, Daddy, daddydaddydaddy-yyy, fuuckkkk" Lance yelled, and suddenly his body was curling in on itself as his cock released rope after rope of hot cum onto his hand, tummy, and onto Shiro's exposed chest, a few drops dripping down and staining his pretty blue panties,

"Oh god baby... kitten... oh fuckkk" Shiro had to squeeze his eyes shut as Lance's seed hit his chest, his hips bucked up and he felt a sensation akin to an orgasm rip through his body even though he knew he was still as soft as ever, "unnhhghh," Shiro groaned, hips frozen in their flexed position off the bed, Lance had to lean forward over his boyfriend's body to keep steady,

"W-what just happened?" Lance asked in a shocked, breathless tone, blown out eyes staring down at Shiro in awe, "did you just....?"

"Hah," Shiro let out a long held breath and relaxed his body, dropping his hips back to the bed, "I uh- woah.. I don't really know, I didn't uh.. I didn't come," he answered in an almost whisper, his voice having gone hoarse,

"It sure looked like you did," Lance replied, laughing a little at the strange situation,

"I guess I must have... in my head? I don't know, it felt just like an orgasm...." Shiro chuckled at the unbelievable nature of the whole thing, "can that happen?!"

"I think so?" Lance laughed more until the two of them were in hysterics, Lance rolled his messy body off of Shiro's, kind of laughed out of his headspace, "So," Lance started, chin now propped on Shiro's chest from his place beside him, "how was that though? How did you feel? Any triggers?" he asked, concerned,

"No, actually, that was amazing baby, honest" Shiro reassured his partner, "was that okay with you kitten? Like, would we be able to do it again next time I'm feeling okay?" Shiro asked nervously,

"Absolutely!!!! You know I'd do anything for you babe, whether you're being my Daddy or not,” he paused before his voiced dipped into something more sincere, “I love you so so much and just want to do whatever is gonna make you feel good" Lance smiled big at Shiro, placing a small peck on his cheek when Shiro smiled back at him,

"I love you too, kitten," Shiro placed a chaste kiss on the top of Lance's head and relaxed back into the pillows, they could clean up later, but for now, this moment was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated,  
> or come talk to me on my tumblr at ultramarinepaladin.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
